Shinning Passion Pretty Cure
by GemYin
Summary: When Mizatei, invaded the Aurora Kingdom, a girl named Karin gains Pretty Cure powers from her mother, the Queen of Aurora Kingdom. Karin is sent to Hoshi Town with two fairies to fight Mizatei and get the Cure Orbs to fight against and defeat the Mizatei and find other girls and make them Pretty Cure. Collab with TwinklingDiamond.
1. Chapter 1

**This series may or may not have a few, some, a lot of or most elements from Heartcatch Precure, Suite Precure, Smile Precure Dokidoki Precure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure so the elements that belong to their rightful series belongs to it and they don't belong to me and ********TwinklingDiamond.**

**The transformation device for this series, Starlight Communes look like a IPhone 5 but except for a few differences like each a different color according to a Cure and have 3 different buttons and the buttons are in four-leaf clover shaped. They have a slot at the top to put in a Cure Orb to activate it. They are like the Lovely Commune from Dokidoki PC except for a few differences.**

**The Cure Orbs are like the Cure Decor and Cure Lovead combine but with a few differences like their small orbs, each have a different and symbol that indicates what it does.**

**The JoyDrop is like the Psyche from Dokidoki Precure and Heart Flowers from ********Heartcatch Precure combine but it have a few differences like it's a teardrop shape with butterfly wings etc.**

**Karin Pāku ****and her Cure form **is like Makato Kenzaki and her Cure Form from **Dokidoki Pretty Cure but with a few differences like Karin is not an idol, Karin was not a songstress back in her homeland, Karin is a princess, Karin has a younger sister and an older sister, a mom and dad etc.**

**Mizatei monsters of the day ****is like the Jikochuu from Dokidoki Precure and Desertrian from ********Heartcatch Precure combine but it have a few differences like they come from the JoyDrop's etc.**

**************Mizatei is like Minor Land from Suite Precure, ****Bad End Kingdom from Smile PreCure!, ****Jikochu from Dokidoki Precure, and Phantom Empire from HappinessCharge PreCure! combined ************but it have a few differences like the main antagonist, the appearances of the villains in the group etc.**

**Also Mizatei is a portmanteau of Mizarī and Hitei.**

**The Pretty Cure fame and recognition is like the Cure from ****HappinessCharge PreCure! ****************but it have a few differences like there are no Cure's all over the world.**

**Like the mascots from ****Dokidoki Precure and HappinessCharge PreCure!, the mascot in this series can sense the Mizatei's presence.**

**Also the themes are emotions like Dokidoki Pretty Cure, happiness and romance.**

**The Cure's will**** get a love interest that who will eventually become their boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer****: Pretty Cure and everything associated to it © ****Izumi Todo, Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation.**

**It may or may not have some elements from Shugo Chara.**

**Just to let you know, Karin first Cure attack is like Open Heart ****from Shugo Chara **except for a few differences. Also Ito **first Cure attack is like Open Heart ****from Shugo Chara **except for a few differences. The ******attacks **were made by TwinklingDiamond.

******Ito is like Mana Okino from Dokidoki Pretty Cure but with a few differences.**

**Shugo Chara ************and everything associated to it ************© Satelight, ****Kodansha and Peach-Pit.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**The shows and ************everything associated to them ****************belong to the rightful owners and that is not me.**

**Anything unrecognisable belongs to me and ****TwinklingDiamond. **The rest belongs to its rightful owners.

**This is a collab story between me and TwinklingDiamond. ****TwinklingDiamond also did some work this chapter as well.**

**This chapter may or may not be like a Happiness Charge Pretty Cure episode 1.****  
**

* * *

At a Kingdom with lovely flowers, lakes, fauna, insects rivers and nature there. Their also flora, insects and fauna of what you can't find one Earth.

It was called Aurora Kingdom. At a purple castle with a garden, in a chamber where a golden platform that's a transporter where it is.

Their were 4 people and 2 foxes that were fairy. The four people were a woman who had long curly red hair, baby blue eyes and porcelain skin who was wearing a red dress, a gold crown, a pair of sandals and purple lipstick, a girl who looked 18 years old who had brown hair in a French twist hair style and teal eyes and was a violet dress, elbow-length white gloves and a pair of sandals who was standing next to that woman's on the right side, a girl who look like a 10-year-old who had a dark pink hair in a French Braid and Cobalt blue eyes and was wearing a Rose pink dress and a pair of sandals and was standing next to that woman's on the left side. The last person was a girl who had long black hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes and was wearing a light red v neck sweater over a cream-colored shirt, jeans cuffed at the bottom, and blue boots and she had a mauve suit base in each hand and she was standing in front of them and behind a golden circle platform that was a transporter.

One fox fairy was orange and blue that had a pink bow on her head and a red bag on her and standing next to that dark blue haired girl on the left side and the other was red and pink and had a green ribbon on her head and had a white bag on her and was standing next to that dark blue haired girl on the right side.

"Karin my dear, you understanding you mission. Vanilla and Maple, do you two understand as well?" said the woman.

"Yes mother I understand well, I'm suppose to go to the Kingdom of Miracles to a Town called Hoshi Town with Vanilla and Maple so I can become a Pretty Cure and find other Pretty Cures to stop and defeat Mizatei from spread misery and unhappiness and making every living thing miserable and unhappy forever and taking over all worlds and get Cure Orbs. I'll be using a different surname while I be in the Kingdom of Miracles which is Pāku to blend in." Said Karin in a cold voice.

"Don't worry your we will try pur best to stop them." Said the orange and blue fox fairy.

"Vanilla right, we will try best." Said the red and pink fox fairy.

"Good luck little sister." said the brown-haired girl.

"Make sure you'll try your best to stop them." said the dark pink haired girl.

"Thanks Rio and Gina. I'll try." She said again in that cold tone.

She, Vanilla and Maple turn around and walk to the transporter.

They all stepped on the golden transporter and shouted "Take us to the Kingdom of Miracles." They disappeared in a flash of light and they were on their way.

* * *

_(op: CRESCENT MOON)_

_Episode 1 - The Cooking Genius becomes a fellow Pretty Cure to another!_

* * *

A few months has passed, the scene switches to Hoshi Town, and goes to the inside of a house to a girl with brown hair, fair skin tone and blue eyes, sleeping in bed.

She than begun to open her eyes and sat up straight. She than yawned with her hand covering her mouth. She looked at the clock in her bedroom, 6.20.

"Well time to start the day." Ito Hoshimiya said and got out of bed, showing her hair was at shoulder length and went to the bathroom. She than began to brush her teeth. After she done that she began to brush her hair and put it into two buns.

She than puts on her uniform as quickly as she can. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a red blazer, a purple tie, a purple skirt, white tights and a pair of brown loafers.

Picking up her school bag she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she put on an apron and began to make breakfast; toast with tea it was.

After making putting 2 toasts on four different plate. Then she put one with a cup of tea on a table where four different seats is.

She than went to the bottom of the staircase and yelled out "Osamu, Shiro and Yasu, breakfast is ready, come down before it gets cold."

Soon after a awhile, a boy who 9 year old name Osamu who short brown hair and brown eyes, a 8-year-old boy name Shiro who has medium length brown hair and brown eyes and a 7-year-old boy name Yasu who has short blue wavy hair and brown eyes, each of them were wearing a green blazer, a white button up shirt, a blue tie, a blue shorts and white socks.

All of them than begin to sit down on the table and began eating.

"I made your lunches. Their on your bags." Said Ito before drinking her tea.

"You always taking care of us Ito, ever since mom died last year and dad is always on those business trips." said Osamu before another sip from his tea.

"Yeah Onee-san is great." Said Shiro with a smile and Yasu nodded.

"Thanks you guys." said Ito with a smile.

Soon they finished breakfast. After they cleaned up themselves up and the dishes. They went to pick up their bags and went to the door.

At the door, they began to put on a pair of brown loafers. Ito than opened the door and Osamu, Yasu and Shiro went through first. Ito went though last and closed the door. She locked it with a key and put in her bag.

Soon they began to walk to school.

She and her brothers go to Rose Academy, an escalator school where the grades are from beginning of kindergarten to end of university.

While walking Ito hear peeps sounds and she looked around. She soon saw a baby bird at the bottom of a tree. She looked up and see a nest at the top.

'Oh that poor baby bird must have, got accidentally out of its nest. I know I'll bring it back to the nest.' Ito thought to herself. She than smiled.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Said Ito while still looking at the tree.

"Okay Ito-chan." Said Osamu while looking at her. Then he, Shiro and Yasu went on walking without her.

She walked over to the tree. She bent down and picked up the baby bird.

Ito soon then began to climb up the tree. She soon made it to the nest. She put the baby bird back in its nest where it's siblings are.

"There, home again." She said with a smile. Ito than she began to climb down.

Ito soon went on walking to school. She soon managed to get to Rose Academy. She went to and enter the gate of the middle school section building of Rose Academy.

Ito walked on and soon entered the building.

Ito went down the hall and stop at a door which said Class 4-A. Ito opened the door and entered the classroom. She closed the door behind her. She then went to her desk. Ito put her bag away and sat down.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hoshimiya-san." Said a girl with purple hair in a very loose ponytail, pale skin tone and green eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kanzaki-san." Ito replied to her.

"Did you see on the new that of the battle between a Mizatei and Cure Joy. It was amazing. I heard she looking for other girls to make them into Pretty Cure, I hope get to become one of them." Hana said dreamily.

"May be it will happen." said Ito cheerfully.

"Yeah and I know that your and I know that your dream to open a bento shop will come true since you're cooking genius Hoshimiya-san." said Hana.

"Yeah." said Ito.

Than the classroom door opened. They look and see a girl with long black hair, porcelain skin tone, and blue eyes. She was frowning and had a cold stare.

She than begin to walk towards her desk and sit down in her chair after putting her up bag.

"Oh it's the Ice Queen. Even though she's part of the garden club and this grade choir, she's very cold and rude. No one in school has seen her smile and laughing at all." said Hana.

"I know, I once worked with her on a science experiment once." said Ito with a force smile.

"But she's just as bad those people there over their." Hana pointed to a group of middle school students and they'd turn around and see 3 boys and 2 girls in a group and talking to each other. One boy had red spiky hair, pale skin and blue eyes who was wearing the boys middle school uniform, a dark blue blazer, a green tie, a white button up shirt, white socks and a green checked pants, another boy had dark green straight with one bang in front of his face, porcelain skin and green eyes and the last boy had blue hair in a ponytail, fair skin and blue metallic eyes while one girl had nervy blue hair that is done up twice in a red hair clip, purple eyes and fair skin and another girl had yellow hair in a ponytail, lilac eyes and fair skin.

"Those people, Yasuyuki Murakawa, Yuzo Takeda, Masaru Hatakeyama, Mitsu Araide and Mao Misawa, never talked to anyone but to each other but when they do, they always say something that's not nice." Hana said a dryly while crossing her arms.

Ito sweat dropped while laughing lightly.

Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their desks. The door slide open and a tall woman that had long and wavy black hair with shorter bangs framing the sides of her face, light skin tone and yellow eyes. That woman was wearing a pink cardigan, a red shirt, a blue skirt, white socks and green sneakers. Her name was Aya Tanaka and she was their teacher.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Ito, Karin, Wakana, and Naru appear each drawing something. They all smile and hold them up showing little crayon drawings of their Cure forms. Vanilla pop up out of nowhere and stick the SPPC logo to the screen, which is also drawn in Crayon.)_

___(Eyecatch 2: Cure Sparkle appears hugging Cure Joy who is displeased by it. Cure Splash and Wing crash down and land on the two. Leaving a completely empty frame except Vanillawho slap on the logo again.)_

* * *

Later on, it was during lunch break. A boy name Masaki Fuji with lime green hair, pink eyes and fair skin was sitting on a bench with his bad on his lap and was holding a magician hat with a magician wand, a pack of cards, rings etc in it. He was looking sad.

"My dad is a famous magician and I want to be like him but even though I use the stage name Clover I feel that I will never surpass him because I think my tricks are no good compare to his. May be I should just give up on being magician."

A white teardrop-shaped soon darkened.**  
**

"Oh, what's this?" An unfamiliar voice he heard. He turn around and see a girl with blue curly hair, dressed in a white blouse, gold cloak, white skirt, black tights and black boots, red eyes and pale skin.

"Wait aren't you from?…" he questioned.

"That's right and I think I'll take that JoyDrop from you." she clap her hands and flash of light happened. When it disappeared, Masaki was on the ground, his eyes closed and he was turn to stone.

In that girl right hand was that Teardrop like object which is a JoyDrop was now black and had black butterfly wings. On the other hand was the boys magicians hat. She put her hands together with the items still in her hands.

"Now Mizatei bring every living you see unhappiness and misery and don't stop."

Another flash of light happened.

Soon it changes to Ito who was in the blacktop of the middle school section of the school, who was heading back to her classroom from outside after eating her lunch on a bench when she and everyone who were heard a 'roar', that made them shake; it was that loud.

She and some of them could see in the distance, a magician hat with red eyes. Everyone was shocked, it was a Mizatei. It saw some people; Ito including. Then it runs in their direction.

Everyone outside began to shouting and screaming. They scatter around and run to get inside of the buildings or somewhere else to hide as quickly as possible.

Ito couldn't move her feet as she was in shock of seeing it.

At the corner of her right eye, saw Karin running up to it with a strange orange and blue fox with a pink bow on its head and a red bag on it that was floating beside her.

Ito saw Karin holding a strange phone on her right hand and a small orb in the other.

Karin put the orb in the slot of the phone and shout out saying, "Pretty Cure Passion Shine!"

A red flash of light happened and when it disappeared, Karin was still their but looked different. Her hair was now red twin drills held up by spade hair clips and her eyes were now purple. She was now wearing a red blouse with a dark red bow with a purple spade in the centre, a red thigh skirt with two layers of purple frills and red biker shorts, a pair of red knee high boots with white on the toes and heels and a purple spade on each side of the ankle and a pair of red fingerless gloves with a purple trim.

As she finished transforming, Karin spinned, saying 'My hope is to bring laughter to every person...' she then made a graceful looking pose, saying 'Cure Joy!' but as she did so, she immediately got out of pose, putting her hand on her mouth, blushing as she saw Ito, who looked surprised, as well as looking like she was also shocked.

"Karin-chan?! W-wha- You're-." Said Ito in shocked and surprised

"W-why are you here?! Vanilla!"said Cure Joy shouted.

"Sorry, Joy! It was to late anyways, she saw while we were not looking and saw you transformed. I'm so sorry." said the fox-like fairy.

"…I-I…" Cure Joy mumbled.

Before they could say anything, there was the same 'roar' again. The Mizatei was standing in front of them, along with the same woman who created the Mizatei, floating over the monster. There was a nasty grin on her face.

Cure Joy hissed on her breath. "Reclusia...

Reclusia glared at her.

"We were waiting long enough. The battle is going trouble for you today Joy. Get them." She says this with the coldest tone Ito's ever heard, colder than Karin.

The monster then runs to them, and jumped up. Cure Joy managed to jump out of the way. The monster slams itself on the ground, knocking Ito off her feet, making her fly in the air, then land on her back, hard, and rolling on the ground. Ito managed get up slowly.

"I want become a magician like my dad but I think I'll never become one because my tricks are no good." an unfamiliar voice said.

Ito was shocked and confused by it. "Huh, what's going on? Why is it saying that?"

"It's sayings it's feelings out loud." said Cure Joy. She turn her head around to look and and stopped and pointed her finger at something.

"Look over their." She said while still pointing.

Ito eyes followed where she was pointing and saw what she was looking at, a boy who is made of stone and his eyes were closed. "The JoyDrop that was used to create that Mizatei came from him to create that monster."

"Oh." Said Ito in wondered.

"I'll never be able to surpass him." said the Mizatei.

The monster lift itself up to show it's their nothing inside its base when cards come out and target Cure Joy. She managed to jump out the way but the monster keeps on still targeting her. Cure Joy managed to keep jumping out of the way from the trees to some school buildings. Cure Joy jumped again and lunge forward lunged forward and threw a flurry of tremendous punches on the monster, sending it flying to a wall. But and then throw rings at her. Because it happened it so quickly Cure Joy got caughts up in them and was trap by them to a wall. Ito was shocked of this happening. Deep down she knew had to do something.

Before the monster can do another attacks, Ito ran up and stood between Cure Joy and the monster. They and Reclusia were shocked by this.

"Stop it, I won't let you hurt her. Even thought I'm not a Cure I won't let hurt her anymore and I want to stop others from getting hurt." Ito shouted at it.

A sudden flash of light burst out from Vanilla's bag and out came of it was a phone like Karin's but it was pink. It floated towards to Ito and landed in her hands. Soon a dark pink orb with a silver 8-pointed star on it came out of it and landed in her hands as well.

"Huh, what are these?" Said Ito said in confusion as she looked in each one in her hands.

"Th-that's your Starlight Commune and your Cure Orb." said Vanilla while floating to her. "You're one of the legendary warriors of light! You're a Pretty Cure!"

"M-Me?" Ito turned to look at the monster. It was momentarily disoriented. "I've become a Cure."

"It responded to your feelings and made you one." Vanilla cheered.

Ito's eyes widened.

"Now do what Karin did." Said Vanilla quickly.

"Okay." She said in shock.

She put the orb in the slot of the phone.

A flash of pink light happened ands it disappear. Ito was now different as well, her eyes were dark pink and her hair was white wormtails with pink square hairclips. She was wearing a pink cropped top with a dark pink bow and a white square brooch in the center, pink capries under a white mini skirt with five layers of pink frills. Pink ankle boots with white squares on each side of the ankle and a pair of shoulder length pink arm warmers with a white square print. She then made pose, she had her right leg up and her left arm up high with a smile.

"My hope is to find all sorts of new celestial bodies, Cure Sparkle!"

"Another Cure, well who care we will crush you and Cure Joy." said Reclusia in determination. "Go Mizatei."

The magician hat Mizatei than began to attack them with cards again but Cure Joy managed to be free with the help of Cure Sparkle in time and they managed to jump out of the way.

"I'll never be a good magician like my dad. I should just quit." It said.

"Yeah, why bothering going after dreams that go into failures." Said Reclusia while shaking her hand and folding her arms.

"No that's not true." said Ito. The Mizatei and Reclusia looked at her. "I understand you dream of being a magician but you thinking about you'll never accomplish of being one and surpass you dad because your dad is a famous one is wrong to think like that. If you have confidence and work very hard you'll be great magician and I know you'll surpass your father."

The Mizatei look hesitant.

"Cure Joy now." Said Vanilla quickly.

"Okay." said Cure Joy with a serious look on her face.

Joy makes a spade with her hands and closes her eyes and smiles. "May joy overflow in your heart!" Light gathers in the spade and opens her eyes and turns serious. " Joyful Resonance" she yelled. She thrust her arms and out and purple light shoots out. The Mizatei gets hit and it explodes into a glowing purple spade. It then disappears and leaves behind the magician hat with magician things it and the JoyDrop which had return to normal. The magician hat slowly floated toward the stone Masaki and landed gently on the ground next to him. The JoyDrop floated toward the stone Masaki and disappeared in a flash. Masaki was turned back to normal and began to woke up.

The damage by the Mizatei was immediately undone.

"Hm, Pretty Cure I'll remember this next." Said Reclusia; angrily. Than she teleported off.

Masaki got off the floor and walked up to the Cures and began to shake hands with the Cures.

"Thank for saving me, Cure Joy. I see you found another person to be a Cure. Cure Sparkle right?" Said Masaki looking at her.

"Yes." Said Cure Sparkle.

"Mizatei targets the JoyDrop within you went it gets darkening so be more careful and have more confidence." Said Cure Joy.

"Hai, thanks." said Masaki with a smile.

Then he picked up the magician hat with magician things in it, walked off while waving them goodbye.

The Cures de-transformed in their signature Cure colors in flashes of light.

Soon a ball of light came down to them and when it disappeared a small purple orb with a magician hat on it appear in it place. It then fall into Karin left hand that she held out which she then put it in her pocket.

Ito turn to Karin and Vanilla who was siting on Karin right shoulder.

"Okay, can you two please explain to me what's going on?" questioned Ito.

* * *

_(ED: Sunlight Princess)_

* * *

**Next Time On Shining Passion Pretty Cure:**

**Ito: **Even though it is great that I'm a Pretty Cure but why did I become one? Why are Mizatei invading the town? And what are they? And what is that fox talking?

**Vanilla: **it's a long story.

**Karin: **I'll explain at my place.

**Vanilla**: here is the address.

**Ito: **Okay then.

**Wakana:** Excuse me but would you two like to come and help out the town animal shelter?

**Ito: **alright what about you Karin-chan?

**Karin: **I'm not sure.

**Wakana: **A love for Animals! Cure Splash is born!

_Let your happiness sparkle!_

* * *

**I'm not very good with battle scenes, episode titles, cure poses ideas, displaying the personality, episode ideas, attack ideas, the villains at their hideout ideas, appearances of some characters like parents, classmates, etc, next scene ideas, Mizatei monster ideas etc so if you give some to me, help how to display the personalities and/or help me right most parts of the chapters that will be good.**

**I also need school uniforms for Rose Academy, ****summer uniform for the middle school section of the girls and boys, summer and winter uniforms for the elementary sections ****of the girls, ****summer uniforms for the elementary sections ****of the **boys, **summer and winter uniforms for the high school sections ****of the girls and boys and ****summer and winter uniforms for the kindergarten sections ****of the girls and boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TwinklingDiamond also helped out on this page.**

**Disclaimer: please look at chapter one for disclaimers.**

* * *

"We will explain once you come to this address tomorrow." Karin said a she took out a card with an address on and gave it to Ito.

"Okay." Said Ito, unsure.

Karin and Vanilla than walked away from her, leaving Ito to think about everything she saw and have done.

The next day, Ito was walking down a pavement while holding the card in her right hand and was wearing a dark pink turtleneck sweater under a light pink colored jacket, jeans, and pink boots.

She managed to get to the address and when she put the card away when she saw a western-style mansion with a garden.

A door open and out came Karin who was wearing the outfit of when she left Aurora Kingdom and Vanilla floating beside her.

"Now Hoshimiya-san let go inside and talk." Said Karin in a cold tone.

Ito slowly nodded. Ito went up the stairs and entered the mansion along with Karin and Vanilla.

* * *

_(op - CRESCENT MOON)_

_Episode 2 - A love for animals! Cure Splash is Born!_

* * *

Karin took off her shoes and put on a pair of slippers and gave Ito a pair who then did the same as Karin in the doorway.

They entered a living room with 4 coaches and 5 seats assembled in front of a fireplace and a large coffee table in the middle of them.

"Wow this place is great place and you have a great garden." Ito said while being amazed by it. And than she sit down in one of the seats.

"Thanks I took care of it myself you know." Said Karin.

"Wow, really." Said Ito cheerfully.

"Yes, now back to the subject where I will now to explain everything. You ready." Said Karin as she sit down in a coach with Vanilla.

Ito nodded.

"Karin is the second eldest daughter of Queen Mina, second in line for the throne of Aurora Kingdom. Her full and real name is Karin Maria Rui of the Aurora. Her older sister full name is Rio Tara Anthea of the Aurora and younger sister full name is Gina Candice Edith of the Aurora. Her mother, the queen; name is Mina Florence Isabella of the Aurora." Vanilla said.

"Wow you're a princess, I never met one before." Ito said amazingly.

"Also you should know that theirs something called a JoyDrop is what represent a human heart. If any negative emotions like loneliness, sadness, anger and hatred; all of them, two of them or three of them that a person feels strongly than it will cause it to become darken but if one of Lord Mizatei minions is around, it is forcibly extracted from its owner and used to create a Mizatei. A Mizatei comes from any of emotions like loneliness, sadness, angry and hatred; all of them or two or three of them that the person feels from their JoyDrop that the monster came from. They come from people painful feelings. The energy they emitted powers to the members of Mizatei. The energy is call Mizatei energy. When a JoyDrop is remove it is than merge with an item to create a Mizatei. They use the painful feelings and convert them into power. Mizatei have a leader name Lord Mizatei. When Lord Mizatei came to my home; Aurora Kingdom to conquer it and make everyone their miserable and unhappy forever but mother managed to seal him away; turning him to stone and turn him to stone and created a barrier around the kingdom for a while but that made his minions go to the Kingdom of Miracles which our term for your world, Earth to revive him and take over all worlds and make very living thing miserable and unhappy forever so mother send me, Vanilla and Vanilla younger sister, Maple to earth to stop them and get more Pretty Cure to help out on this mission. But during one month ago and during a fight with Mizatei, me and Vanilla got separated from Maple during one of its attack and since then we been separated from her. Maple has one of the henshin devices but it is a different one, the Starshine Palette." Karin said.

"Wow, really that's amazing. But whats that small orb that you got and I gotten from yesterday." question Ito.

"Those are Cure Orbs. They're in different colours and have different symbols. They are created when every time we defeat a Mizatei. Some of the positive energy that came from after the battle turn into those Cure Orbs. When enough of them are collected, they can grant you 3 wishes. When the wishes are all used up of the Cure Orbs still be used but they can longer grant wishes." Karin said in a cold tone.

Karin picked up a pink jewellery box from a shelf and showed it to Ito.

"This jewellery box is actually where we store the Cure Orbs we get. It has 4 layers with a lot of compartments. It's called the Heartlight Box." said Karin.

"Wow." Ito said.

After awhile Ito left the mansion and went on home.

* * *

It was Monday and the girls were at school. It was a break time. The girl were walking out of their class when a girl with orange hair in a pair of buns, fair skin and blue eyes. She was holding a stack of fliers in one hand and holding one in the other.

"Excuse me my name is Miyano Wakana, would you like to help out an animal shelter called Hope Haven after school." the girl said.

"Okay what about you Karin." said Ito with a smile.

"Sure, whatever..." said Karin in her usual cold tone as she turn her head away and crosses her smile and was frowning.

Both Wakana and Ito laughed slightly while sweat drooped at the same time.

* * *

At a black skyscraper, at the top floor where Reclusia and the other members of Mizatei are; Iwa, Chimera, Goliath and Scorpio.

Iwa look like a 17-year-old and his outfit resembles a school uniform, with the sleeves rolled up. Glasses hang in the middle of the grey shirt, a pair of dark grey shoes with black on the top of them. His hair was white and neat. His skin tone is pale, his hair was short cyan hair and his eyes were purple.

Chimera looked likes 20-year-old woman whose appearance is that she has pale skin, long curly white hair, and red eyes, and she wears a dark purple colored tailcoat with blue cuffs that have red trims at the top, a dark grey sleeveless shirt under it with a dark blue trim going down in the middle with 'x' shapes on it, and has a navy blue bow with royal purple stripes. She also has a dark green skirt, teal tights and green boots.

Goliath was a tall 16-year-old boy. He had pale skin, short sleek dark green hair and violet eyes. He wore a red shirt, black trousers and pair of blue trainers.

Scorpio had messy, teal hair, pale skin and blue-green eyes. He wears a short sleeve zip up coat with teal trims with teal arrows on the sleeves, with the collar out. He has grey wrist bands with black trims on both wrists, and white pants with belts hanging out both sides. He also wears blue socks with black sneakers, and has a black bag slinging on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe you lost Reclusia." said Iwa with a smirk.

"Hey's it's not my fault. That Cure found another one so I could not be able to overcome those two Cures powers." Said Reclusia.

"Enough of this small talk. Goliath go and bring some misery to that town." Said a voice in their heads. They turn around and see Lord Mizatei who became a statue when he was sealed but still can communicate with telepathy. He had a military uniform with epaulets, a pairs of pants and a pair of shoes. His hair was in a ponytail and his eyes was closed.

"Alright Lord Mizatei." Said Goliath and he teleported off.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Ito, Karin, Wakana, and Naru appear each drawing something. They all smile and hold them up showing little crayon drawings of their Cure forms. Vanilla pop up out of nowhere and stick the SPPC logo to the screen, which is also drawn in Crayon.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Cure Sparkle appears hugging Cure Joy who is displeased by it. Cure Splash and Wing crash down and land on the two. Leaving a completely empty frame except Vanilla who slap on the logo again.)_

* * *

Back at the town, at the shelter, the girls were helping out. Karin who wearing was a light red v neck sweater over a cream-colored shirt, jeans cuffed at the bottom, and blue boots, feeding the dogs, Ito who was wearing a dark pink turtleneck sweater under a light pink colored jacket, jeans, and pink boots was feeding the birds and Wakana who was wearing a white sweater under a blue jacket, jeans with a dark blue belt, and dark blue boots was playing with the cats. Vanilla was their but pretended to be a stuff animal and was in a white bag that's was Karin's lying against a wall.

"Hey Pāku-san and Hoshimiya-san how things here." Said Wakana as she comes up to them.

'Everything okay Miyano-san." Said Ito with a smile. Karin nodded.

Meanwhile a woman name Shion was standing outside of the shelter with a frown on her face. She has red shoulder length red hair and brown eyes and fair skin and was wearing a pink turtle neck, a black knee-length skirt, purple shoes and a green beaded bracelet on her wrist.

"I really want to help out at that shelter but my fear of dogs is what holding me back. I'm no good with my fear.' she thought to herself.

"Look what we have here." Said an unfamiliar voice. She turn around and saw Goliath with a smile.

"You're from Mizatei!" she said as she took a step back.

"I'll be using that JoyDrop now." he said as he clap his hands and flash of light happened. When it disappeared, Shion was on the ground, her eyes closed and she was turned to stone.

In that boy right hand was JoyDrop. On the other hand was Shion bracelet. He put his hands together with the items still in his hands.

"Now Mizatei bring every living you see unhappiness and misery and don't stop."

Another flash of light happened.

Karin, Ito and Wakana were taking a break and were sitting on chairs were a reading magazine with Karin carrying her bag with Vanilla inside when Vanilla sensed something and looked at Karin and Ito and said to them only loud enough for them to hear. "Karin and Ito I senses a Mizatei. It might be outside so be ready." The girls nodded.

Suddenly they heard screaming and explosions outside. Wakana, Ito and Karin looked each day other and they along with other volunteers ran outside and saw a bracelet Mizatei withe red eyes and its arms, fists, legs and made of beads.

"Mizatei!" it roared furiously.

Citizens screamed and ran away as the monster punches at them. Reporters soon began almost instantly doing news on it right away and amateur and professional recorders recorded the strange event. People began to look at what's happening.

"Oh my Goodness." Wakana said in shock.

"Wakana-san stay back we got this." Said Ito.

"What?" questioned Wakana but she went inside the shelter and stood by the door, looking at what's happening.

Karin and Ito took out their Starlight Communes and put in their Cure Orbs. Vanilla was now floating beside them.

"Pretty Cure Passion Shine!" They said together.

2 different colour lights, red and pink happened and soon disappeared.

"My hope is to bring laughter to every person, Cure Joy!" Cure Joy yelled posing.

"My hope is to find all sorts of new celestial bodies, Cure Sparkle!" Cure Sparkle yelled posing.

Wakana couldn't believe what she saw, the two girls she seen at school are Pretty Cures.

Cure Sparkle throwed a punch at it but it managed to grab her arm and thrown her to one of the shelter walls.

"Mizatei!" It yelled. Cure Joy glared at it and ran up and throwed a kicked at it but it dodged.

Cure Sparkle struggled to stand but managed to so. She ran up and throwed a kicked at it but it managed to dodge it. The Mizatei grabbed her arm and throw her to the ground.

Cure Joy jumped up into the air and was about to punch it when it grabbed her leg and throwed her to some of the rubbles of shelter.

"I'm useless because my fear of dogs is what making me thats what I am." It said.

Cure Joy, Cure Sparkle and Wakana couldn't believe what they're hearing.

"This is impossible we can't win where this is going." Said Cure Joy as she and Cure Sparkle struggle get up but managed to do so. They look in horror as the Mizatei glared.

The Mizatei throwed beads at them but they managed dodge them and keep on dodging them.

"I have to do something to save the town and everyone in it. I have to do something. I want to help. Those two need help the way things are right now. I also want to help that Mizatei as well." Said Wakana as she slowly came out of the shelter.

"That fear is what holding me back. It what me a useless person." The Mizatei said.

A sudden flash of light burst out from Vanilla's bag and out came of it was a phone like the two Cures but it was blue. It floated towards to Wakana and it landed in her hands. Soon a dark blue orb with a silver 8-pointed star on it came out of it and landed in her hands as well.

"Huh, what are these?" Said Wakana said in confusion as she looked in each one in her hands.

"Th-that's your Starlight Commune and your Cure Orb." said Vanilla while floating to her. "You're one of the legendary warriors of light! You're a Pretty Cure!"

"M-Me?" Wakana turned to look at the monster. It was momentarily disoriented. "I've become a Cure."

"It responded to your feelings and made you one." Vanilla cheered.

Wakana's eyes widened.

"Now do what Karin and Ito did." Said Vanilla quickly.

"Okay." She said in shock.

She put the orb in the slot of the phone. A flash of blue light happened.

The Cures stopped fighting for a few moments and they and everyone around focused their recorders onto the light even if they couldn't see anything because of the light itself.

When it disappeared, Wakana appeared but now looked different. Her eyes were sea green, blue wavy hair going to her hips. She was wearing a sea green blouse with a blue bubble print, a sea green skirt going to her knees with one layer of blue taffeta. She had sea green fingerless gloves going up to her shoulders with a blue ribbon tied on each end. Her shoes were green heels with blue bows on the back of them.

Everyone stared in awe at her.

"My hope is to save marine life from all over the world, Cure Splash!" She said as she made a pose, her left hand on her hip and her right arm up in the air.

"A new Cure, Cure Splash suddenly appeared!" A reporter shouted into a camera.

"Another Cure? Well no matter we will crush you three." said Goliath in determination. "Go for it Mizatei."

"Mizatei!" It yelled.

Cure Splash run up and throwed a punch to which cause the Mizatei to fall against a building which cause some rubble to fall on it. Cure Sparkle and Cure Joy up to Cure Splash and stood by her.

"That's what I'll ever be, a useless person because of my fear of dogs." It said.

"That's right, fears can only make you useless at all." Said Goliath with arm folded.

"Don't say that" Said Cure Splash. Goliath and the Mizatei looked at her."You're not useless at all. Your fear doesn't make you useless. But people have the ability to overcome their fears. You can overcome yours if you take face it along even with some courage you have. You might not overcome your fear today but you'll find the courage to overcome that fear of yours some day."

The Mizatei looked confused at her.

"Cure Sparkle now." Said Vanilla quickly.

"Okay." said Cure Sparkle with a serious look on her face.

Sparkle twirls around and glows a bright white, she said "Light shall destroy the darkness!" She then makes a square with her fingers and yells "Sparkle Cannon" and the white light gets put into the square and then shoots out. The monster gets hit and explodes into a glowing square.

It then disappears and leaves behind the bracelet and the JoyDrop which had return to normal. The bracelet slowly floated toward the stone Shion and landed gently on the ground next to her. The JoyDrop floated toward the stone Shion and disappeared in a flash. Shion was turned back to normal and began to wake up.

The damage by the Mizatei was immediately undone.

"Hm, Pretty Cure I'll remember this next." Said Goliath; angrily. Than he teleported off.

Shion got off the ground. She picked up her bracelet and put it back on her wrist. She thought to herself, 'Thanks for saving me Pretty Cure.'

Soon a ball of light came down to them and when it disappeared a small yellow orb with a beaded bracelet on it appear in it place. It then fall into Ito left hand that she held out. She put her hand down and had it in her hand.

People began to swarm the PreCure.

"Cure Joy please tell us you new Cure partners names!" A reporter begged.

"Cure Sparkle and Cure Splash." She said as she pointed to each and them.

Then they ran away with Vanilla following closely behind them before anyone could see them. They jumped up on a building and kept jumping on to other buildings until they were out of sight.

* * *

The Cures are now in their civilian forms and are at Karin's house and they were telling everything to Wakana. Wakana couldn't believe what she was hearing and what happen.

"I can't wait until we find the other Cures to make our team complete." Said Wakana.

"Things are going to change a lot soon when we find the other Cures for our team." said Ito and she smiled.

"Yeah" Wakana said.

"'But I wonder what's the future in store for us?" Karin said while holding Vanilla in her arms.

"I guess we will find out someday." Vanilla said. The other nodded.

* * *

_(ED - Sunlight Princess)_

* * *

**Next Time On Shining Passion Pretty Cure:**

**Ito: **I think we need to find a way for all of us to get stronger.

**Karin: **I think I know a way, we can train the Kudo Dojo

**Naru: **Hey girls, you coming to train at my family's dojo.

**Wakana**: Yeah we are.

**Vanilla: **I wonder who's going to be the fourth Cure.

**Wakana: **I guess we will find out soon.

**Karin: **Hey we don't have time to think about it right now, we've have some training to do.

**Ito: **As soon as we get stronger the better chance we have of defeating the Mizatei

**Naru: **Training to be stronger! Cure Wing is born!

_Let your happiness sparkle!_

* * *

**I need some chapter ideas for love interest of the Cure relationship development to the Cures that will eventually the boy(s) become their boyfriend(s).**

**Here are the Cure names in the series:**

**Cure Creativity**

**Cure Splash**

**Cure Wing**

**Cure Sparkle**

**Cure Joy**

**The Cures attacks and source of powers have to do for these:**

**For Cure Creativity, Paint**

**For Cure Sparkle, Light**

**For Cure Splash, Water**

**For Cure Joy, Sound**

**For Cure Wing, Air**

**The Cures signature colours are these ones:**

**For Cure Creativity, it's green.**

**For Cure Sparkle, it's pink.**

**For Cure Splash it's blue.**

**For Cure Joy its red.**

**For Cure Wing it's yellow.**

**I also really need a group introduction phrase, ****scene ideas, group attacks of either a ****wand or sceptre for their first or second group attack, Cure Orbs ability/power ideas, ****a new form for the final battle and their attack for that form****, attacks for a dark Cure, episodes ideas and plots****, the Cures Love interests, battle scenes, villains in their headquarters scenes, Mizatei monster of the day ideas, Mizatei possessing items ideas, Mizatei abilities, ****cure poses for after transforming into their Cure form, 2 new eyecatches with all five Cures, pretty cure transformation phrases etc.**

**I also need help with the chapters.**


End file.
